War of the Gods
by Katie Katherine
Summary: An AU to the episode War of the Gods. This is my first story for Battlestar Galactica.


_**War of the Gods**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is based on the episode War O the Gods. What if Apollo didn't die but was severely injured.**

Sheba and Starbuck bent down when they saw Apollo. Starbuck checked Apollo's pulse.

"Apollo. You must wake up." Starbuck ordered.

"Is he ok?" Sheba asked.

"He's dead."

Starbuck and Sheba started crying. Then Apollo gasped. Starbuck smiled sadly at Apollo.

"Starbuck, he's bleeding." Sheba said.

"Sheba join me. We can be together forever. Apollo can never get in our way." Iblis said.

"No. I will never join you. You killed Apollo."

"If you join me, we can live forever."

"No."

Then Iblis disappeared.

"We need to get him back to the Galactica. He might not be dead but he's near there." Starbuck ordered. Sheba nodded. So they got Apollo back to the shuttle. They put Apollo on the bed. Sheba covered Apollo up. As they went back to the Galactica, Apollo started coughing.

"Stay here. I'm going to see Apollo." Starbuck sighed. Sheba nodded. Starbuck went to Apollo. Apollo had finished coughing and now was groaning in pain.

"What happened?" Apollo questioned.

"You saved Sheba. You nearly killed yourself." Starbuck replied.

"What about Iblis?"

"He's gone. How do you feel?"

"Like my whole body is burning."

"Yeah, well, you don't look to good."

Apollo and Starbuck laughed. Then they got to the Galactica. Cassiopeia and a few med-techs were waiting for them. Adama was with them. When Adama saw Apollo he went to him. Apollo had his eyes closed and his face was covered in sweat. Adama squeezed Apollo's hand.

"Apollo." Adam whispered. Apollo slowly opened his eyes.

"Father, I tried to stop him. He's gone." Apollo panted.

"Quiet, Apollo. You are weak. You must rest."

"I'm in a lot of pain."

"I know. You did what you could. Now, go to sleep."

"We need to get him to the infirmary. He's in critical condition." Cassiopeia said.

"All right." Adama answered. They got Apollo to the infirmary. They treated Apollo the best they could. Adama went to see Boxey. "Hey, Boxey."

"Where's my father?" Boxey asked.

"He's in the infirmary. He was wounded on a mission."

"I want to see him."

"Ok. Let's go."

So Adama and Boxey went to see Apollo. When they saw Apollo, Boxey ran to him. Cassiopeia came to Adama.

"How is he?" Adama wondered.

"He's very weak. He should be dead but he's not. You can see him but only for a few minutes." Cassiopeia explained. Then Adama went to Apollo and Boxey.

"Father?" Boxey whispered. Apollo opened his eyes.

"Boxey." Apollo rasped.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"Ok."

"Hey, I'll be up and about soon."

Then Apollo put his hand on Boxey's cheek. He wiped the tears from Boxey's eyes. Then Apollo felt very tired and fell asleep. His arm dropped back down. Boxey looked up at Adama.

"Is he ok?" Boxey asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just very tired and weak." Adama answered. Then Dr. Salik came over. He checked Apollo over. "How is he?"

"He's not worse but yet he's not getting better. Whatever hit him took most of his strength and energy. It'll take time but he will recover." Dr. Salik said. A few days later, Apollo's condition changed. Sheba was watching Apollo. Sheba held Apollo's hand. Apollo gently squeezed Sheba's hand. Sheba gasped.

"Cassie, I think he's waking up." Sheba gasped. Cassiopeia came over. Apollo's eyelids started moving. Cassiopeia checked Apollo's pulse.

"He's getting stronger." Cassiopeia happily said. "He'll be fine." Cassiopeia and Sheba smiled. Sheba cried in relief. Apollo opened his eyes and looked up at Sheba.

"Sheba, what happened?" Apollo rasped.

"You've been asleep for a few days. You scared us all. We thought you were going to die." Sheba replied. "How do you feel?"

"A bit better. I still feel weak. I can't really move but at least I don't feel much pain."

"Get some rest. You'll need it." Cassiopeia suggested. Apollo nodded and went to sleep. Apollo recovered slowly. It took time but he recovered.

THE END


End file.
